


【all蝙】请谨慎选择你的发小

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 缄默蝙，哈维蝙，谜蝙。缄默本名托马斯·埃利奥特。私设OOC。2020.5.29首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: All蝙, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot/Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 双面蝙, 缄默蝙, 谜蝙
Series: 心理戏合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 6





	【all蝙】请谨慎选择你的发小

谜语人的结盟邀请是个意外之喜。托马斯本来就在策划自己的回归，而这样的隆重登场可再好不过了。他其实并不在乎布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠这个惊天的秘密，他回到哥谭不是为了蝙蝠侠，而是为了他亲爱的发小布鲁斯。  
哦，布鲁西，瞧瞧我不在的这段时间你把自己活成了什么鬼样子？  
埃利奥特家族与韦恩世代交好，哪怕是托马斯这样的异类也难免被韦恩家的独子吸引。不过得到他的偏爱可不是什么美好的事。韦恩家的庞大财富的确让一些自命不凡的家伙望而生畏，但更多的是趋之若鹜的恶心家伙。托马斯无法忍受这样的人靠近布鲁斯，他一边凶狠地威胁着那些社会的渣滓，一边无辜地宽慰孤单落寞的小布鲁斯。  
嘘，别伤心，布鲁西，至少你还有我。  
——你也只能有我。  
托马斯这些年从未放弃来自哥谭的消息，甚至与老管家时有沟通。他当然听说了哈维登特，这个篡夺了自己位置的鼠辈。他恨得咬牙切齿，偏偏要维持自己的人设假装祝福。本以为那个该死的家伙变成疯子之后可以省下自己动手的麻烦，没想到却吸引了布鲁西的另一面。  
说起蝙蝠侠，或许常人难以想象布鲁斯会是那个可怕的城市传说，但托马斯对此接受良好。他了解布鲁斯甚至可能胜过布鲁斯自己，永远为不义之事愤愤不平，永远天真吸引恶人觊觎，所以他清楚幼年的悲剧不可能让布鲁斯就此堕落，那个欢乐场上的花花公子只是一张面具，为了让脆弱的善良在哥谭得以幸存。  
托马斯是一个天生的阴谋家，他擅长揣摩人心，清楚怎样才能抓住目标的软肋。哪怕八卦小报上的布鲁西宝贝一事无成，哪怕蝙蝠侠把自己笼罩在冰冷坚硬的铠甲和可怖的黑夜中，托马斯也能敏锐地看到，布鲁斯的弱点就在那沉重的披风之下。  
看吧，哥谭，布鲁斯是我的，哪怕我离开了这么久，他依然是我的掌中之物。我可以轻而易举地掌控他的行踪，用一出假模假样的戏剧控制他的情绪。合纵连横他所有的敌人，迷惑利用他所有的朋友。小丑自诩是他的一生之敌，但是逼他差点杀了小丑的人，是我。  
领先六步棋，我就是永远的赢家。  
托马斯一直被布鲁斯那月亮一样的默默温柔吸引，这是恶魔的通病，但这跟他想要独占其光芒、操纵其喜怒有冲突吗？  
托马斯素来难以理解，为什么布鲁斯会在乎一群本该腐烂在角落里的下等人。看看他倾慕过的对象吧，跑江湖的扎塔娜、盗窃为生的猫女、罪犯的后代塔利亚，以及，各种各样在报纸杂志上卖弄风情的女人，他就不能稍稍珍视一点自己高贵的血统吗？还有他交下的那些朋友，残疾愚蠢的哈罗德、疯疯癫癫的哈维、连自己都面对不了的海伦娜——天啊！到底要怎样才能让布鲁西远离这群只会玷污他的废物！他甚至还收养了一群叽叽喳喳的小屁孩！  
好吧好吧，让我来帮你看清这些人的真面目，把你拯救出魔掌，就像我一直以来做的，让你远离别人的骗局，只在我的棋盘上沉溺于缄默。  
每个人都有欲望，找到它就像是抓住了无形的牵引线，所有人都会被迫成为你的木偶。不同于自幼就暴躁喜欢贸然出击的布鲁斯，托马斯一直是一个很有耐心的人。布局需要时间，但多米诺骨牌逐一堆叠轰然倒下的甜美结局值得这份等待。他从未期待小丑、杰森或者这其中的任何一环可以毁掉蝙蝠侠，也绝不允许这种事发生。布鲁西只能毁在他手里！  
汤米是布鲁西的至交好友，缄默是蝙蝠侠最大的敌人，布鲁斯最想拯救的人是他，只能是他！  
——他唯一算错的就是那个该死的哈维登特！霸占了布鲁西的卑鄙小人，攫取了蝙蝠侠难得的柔软目光，明明迟到了那么久偏偏一举得到了布鲁西的全部。托马斯被迫黯然离场，把布鲁斯的名字嚼碎了咽下肚去，耐心等待下一个机会降临。  
呵，不过别急，布鲁西，我向你保证，只要我还活着，你就大可不必再为其他敌人忧心劳神。  
——————  
啧，这年头，随便什么人都可以给自己搞一身行头起个外号出去挑战蝙蝠侠，但阿卡姆可不是什么人都能进的。别不信，恶棍也会分个三六九等，有最底层的喽啰、出场一阵子的坏蛋，以及，坐镇后方指点天下的最终Boss。  
缄默以为自己就是蝙蝠侠的心腹大患了？哈！可有人什么都不做就能等到蝙蝠送上门来呢！  
“谜语人。”  
哥谭的恶棍太多了，水平也参差不齐，是时候弄一场真正的艺术，让大家知道谁才是蝙蝠侠真正配得上的宿敌了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写心理戏上头，想给粉丝团每个大佬都搞一篇自传，甚至想搞黑化版痴汉正联，感觉我简直粉的发黑，整个就一阿卡姆预备役orz  
> 缄默最后半句是漫画原话，蝙蝠侠608-619寂静之战，846-850寂静之心，真的太爽了，猫蝙/塔蝙/超蝙/谜蝙/哈维蝙/缄默蝙都有粮。


End file.
